The Cop & The Doctor (Alternate Version)
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Someone from Maura's past sets out to kill her and it's up to Jane to protect the Doctor she's becoming more enamored with by the day Jane/Maura Femslash
1. Lost And Found

The Cop And The Doctor

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary: _Someone from Maura's past sets out to kill her and it's up to Jane to protect the Doctor she's becoming more enamored with by the day Jane/Maura Femslash_

 **Author's Note: This story contains depictions of graphic violence and child murder, so if this offends you DO NOT READ THIS!**

 **Other Warnings: Drug use, Child abuse, Prostitution, drug dealing**

 **Chapter 1: Lost And Found**

(Saxophone Playing In Background)

RAIN blankets the city of Boston, a black Jaguar F-Type sits parked across from the home of neurosurgeon Dr. Paul Barr, the woman behind the wheel of the Jag gritted her teeth as she replayed what Paul's wife, Gwen Williamson told her, how she had been diagnosed with breast cancer three months ago and how Paul had kicked her out of the house and told Gwen that he has been sleeping with his Secretary, Olivia Flowers and has four children, all girls with Olivia, the black woman behind the wheel of the Jag donned a ski mask before firmly gripping the butcher's knife that lay beside her in the passenger seat,

After exiting the car, the masked woman pops the trunk of the Jag and removed two small duffel bags, slinging one of them over her left shoulder.

The woman then made her way to the back door, passing a fire pit along the way,

The woman made quick work of the locks on the back door thanks to her lockpicks, after slipping into the house undetected, the masked woman placed one of the duffel bags near the door.

Meanwhile, Paul and Olivia are in their bedroom making love, oblivious to the danger that is approaching them, the masked intruder stealthily maneuvers to the kitchen, where she finds the main control panel for the house's security system. In a matter of seconds the woman has completely disabled the system before setting the second duffel bag down next to kitchen table, then the woman set out to look for the people who lived there, to kill them all as slowly and as painfully as possible.

Detective Vince Korsak entered the squad room with two steaming cups of coffee, as he'd figured that Jane would need a cup after pulling the all-nighter last night, Korsak puts Jane's coffee on her desk before going over to his own.

The night before Jane had interrogated thirty-one year-old Leon Jameson, a steel worker and Iraq war vet from Daytona Beach who raped and murdered four sixteen year-old girls, Jameson had stuck to his story that he had nothing to do with this crime for nearly eleven hours until he eventually broke down and confessed to the murders, the interrogation was both physically and mentally draining for Jane.

Vince balled up a napkin and threw it at his partner, rousing Jane from her slumber,

"W-what?" Jane says, lifting her head slowly,

"Morning sunshine," Vince said with a smile,

"Morning," Jane replied groggily as she reached for her cup of coffee.

"How'd the interview go?" Korsak inquired,

"Jameson held out for eleven hours before eventually confessing to the murders." Jane said after sipping her coffee and putting her Starbucks cup back down on her desk.

"I'm beat, I'm gonna head home and get some sleep," Jane says to Korsak.

"Sweet dreams, Rizzoli," Vince said jokingly,

The masked woman made her way to sixteen year-old Beth, Paul and Olivia's oldest daughter's bedroom, silently entering the teen's bedroom the woman made her way over to Beth's bed, the woman then covered Beth's mouth with her right hand before raising the butcher's knife, which is firmly gripped in her left hand and slammed it hard down on Beth's abdomen, causing the teen's body to arch slightly before Beth's body went completely still.

Then the woman moved to the second daughter, Maria's bedroom, Maria is nine years old, the nine year-old girl is lying on her bed watching Netflix on her tablet, the masked woman crept up on Maria, grabbing the little girl off of her bed and violently slamming her against the wall next to her bed before burying the blade of the butcher knife into her right shoulder, the woman pressed down on Maria's mouth with her left hand to keep the little girl from screaming. It took two minutes for Maria to expire and then the woman carries Maria's limp body back over to her bed and coldly dumps the body back onto the bed.

Then the woman made her way to five year-old Amanda's room, the woman quietly enters the five year-old's bedroom and grabs Amanda by the throat and buried the butcher knife into her small body, killing her instantly, the masked woman smiled under her mask at her handiwork.

The killer then moved to Paul and Olivia's bedroom, she quietly snuck into the couple's bedroom, Paul had gotten out of bed to go use the bathroom, Paul exits the bedroom without noticing the intruder, once Paul was out of the room, the masked woman made her move. She leapt from her hiding spot and grabbed Olivia, using her left knee, the woman drove all of the air out of the redhead's lungs with a vicious knee strike. The mystery woman then reaches down and grabs Olivia's hair and pulls her face up to meet her eyes,

"Are you ready to pay for your sins, Olivia Flowers?" the masked woman asked angrily,

"Who-who are you and how do you know my name?" Olivia asks fearfully.

The masked woman kept her silence for a moment before moving on to the next part of her plan.

"Get up," the woman hissed at Olivia,

Olivia gets up and follows the woman, the masked woman takes Olivia to Beth's room,

"Oh my God, Beth... no," Olivia sobbed,

"Come on, there's more to see." the intruder said under her mask.

Next, Olivia is taken to Maria's room, seeing her middle daughter laying dead on her bed brought a wail of anguish from Olivia's mouth, the sound brought Paul running into the bedroom, Paul stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Maria.

"Maria," Paul said, his voice breaking along with his heart.

The masked woman then reaches around Olivia and cuts her throat, Paul watched in horror as his wife slumped to the floor dead.

After Olivia was dead, the masked woman ushers Paul into the kitchen. She forces Paul to sit in a chair at the table before binding him to the chair with duct tape around his hands and feet,

"Why did you kill Olivia and Maria?" Paul yelled.

"I killed the teenaged girl too," the woman said arrogantly, hearing this sparks a fresh wave of grief in Paul, causing him to sob uncontrollably, clearly broken,

"Where's the nursery?" the woman hissed.

"The Guest room upstairs, across from my bedroom, please spare my baby girl. She's innocent," Paul begs.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Paul."

The woman goes back upstairs and finds the two month-old baby girl lying in her crib, after picking up the infant the woman brings the baby down the stairs, she carries her outside around to the fire pit, then after starting the fire she opened the sliding glass door to let Paul watch,

"Please don't kill my baby," Paul begged one final time,

The masked woman looked from Paul to the cooing infant before coldly dropping the baby into the flames.

"LINDA!" Paul screamed in agony,

The masked killer then reaches into her right pocket and pulled out a detonator and then walked away from the house before pressing the button and the two duffel bags exploded, engulfing the house in flames. Paul screamed and struggled against the duct tape, screaming until the flames consume him,

The woman walked back to her Jaguar and gets in before pulling off her ski mask,

"It's done," the woman says into her phone,

"Good, I'll wire your payment in a couple of days," the woman on the other end of the line says.

Jane pulls up in front of her house, she is dead on her feet as she exits her red Ford F-150 truck and slowly makes her way inside,

"Ma, I'm home, where are you?" Jane calls out from the doorway.

"In the kitchen Jane, " Angela Rizzoli answers her daughter.

Jane goes into the kitchen where she finds her Mother, Angela hard at work chopping up carrots to add to a soup,

"Hi sweetie." Angela says in greeting when her daughter came into the kitchen, Angela looks at her daughter and takes in her beaten look and disheveled appearance.

"What happened to you, Jane?" her Mother asked,

"Long night, Ma." Jane replied tiredly.

"Well go ahead and get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours sweetie." Angela says.

Jane goes to her bedroom and falls onto the bed and quickly falls asleep.

It is now 11:30 AM and Jane is still resting soundly when her phone goes off on Jane's nightstand, she groaned before yawning and stretching, Jane then sits up and grabs her phone and answers on the third ring.

"Rizzoli," she says,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hearing this jolted Jane fully awake,

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Jane said before getting off her bed and grabbing a change of clothes,

After showering and changing clothes, Jane rushed to the crime scene, Jane sees her Brother Frankie, Korsak, and Detective Barry Frost were already on scene, along with the Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, who was kneeling down examining one of the bodies, Jane stops in front of the blonde, who still hasn't noticed Jane,

"Ahem," the brunette said loudly, but not so loud that she startled the blonde,

Doctor Maria Isles turned and looked at the person who had just spoken.

"What do...you need?" Maura said, but stopped when she locked eyes with Jane.

"Oh, h-hello Officer, I'm Doctor Maria Isles, the Medical Examiner, do you need something?"

 _"Detective_ Jane Rizzoli, what can you tell me about the victims?"

"Three of the children were killed by a single, decisive stab sound from a sharp, smooth blade, the only victims who died due to the fire were the husband and... the infant." Maura said carefully,

"What about the Mother?" Jane asked,

"Her throat was cut with the same sharp, smooth blade." Maura says ,

Barry and Korsak walked up to Maura and Jane.

"Jane, we've got a witness, Marlene Dawson, she saw the fire start and called 911," Barry explained.

Just then Firefighter Kari Jones came up to the group.

"Detectives, we've found the source of the fire, two duffel bags full of C4 explosives, one bag was placed by the front door and the second one was placed in the kitchen,"

Jane turns to Frost and Korsak, without a word, the two men turn and run to their cars,

"I'll have more for you when I complete the autopsies on all of the victims." Maura says as she managed a smile,

"All right, Doctor Isles, I look forward to working with you." Jane replied.

"I am also looking forward to working with you, Detective Rizzoli,"

Jane heads back to the station to run the names of the victims through the system,

Jane pulls up Paul's name and found that he didn't have a criminal record, but Jane found that Olivia Flowers did have two arrests and one conviction for check fraud dating back seven years, just then Korsak came into the squad room with some pastrami sandwiches, French fries, and sodas from the Lakeside Deli three blocks from the station.

After lunch, Jane went back to looking into Dr. Barr and Olivia Flowers' life to try and find a reason why they and their children were targeted,

Just then, the phone on Jane's desk rang.

"Detective Rizzoli." she answers,

"Yes, this is Susie Chang, I am Dr. Isles' Assistant, she asked me to call you Detective and ask you to come to the Morgue,"

A huge smile spread across Jane's face.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Jane said, instantly brimming with excitement.

Jane struggled to reign in her excitement as she entered the Morgue, Jane sees Maura and Susie looking over the autopsy reports of Paul Barr and Olivia Flowers,

"Ahem," Jane said softly, alerting Maura and Susie to her presence.

"Hello again, Detective," Maura said after looking up from the report that she was looking at.

"You have something for me, Doctor Isles?" Jane asked,

"Yes Detective, Susie and I discovered that Olivia Flowers had an alarming amount of ketamine in her system," the blonde said.

"Do you know how long the ketamine has been in her system?"

"Approximately six years, nine months, and twenty-four days, Detective," Maura said with absolute certainty.

Jane began running through the information that Maura had just given her.

"So, one of my murder victims was addicted to ketamine, thank you, Dr. Isles, Ms. Chang." Jane said before turning to leave.

"D-Detective, could you wait a moment?" Maura asked nervously,

"Sure," Jane said, stopping and turning around to face the blonde.

"I'll...go and catch up on some paperwork." Susie says before leaving the Detective and the Medical Examiner alone.

Maura suddenly feels apprehensive about what she is about to ask, but decided to take the plunge anyway.

"Detective, on December 9, the International Coroners Association is having a banquet and I was wondering... I mean, if you're free." Maura said,

Jane walks back over to Maura and takes the blonde's left hand before locking eyes with Maura.

"Yes, I'll happily accompany you to the banquet," Jane says.


End file.
